That dappled night
by Lilacspiderre
Summary: Japhan/song fic oneshot Kiss me slowly by Parachute


Phil's POV

"It really is a beautiful sight. Can you believe it, Dan? We're actually living our dream." Beside me, Dan looks exactly how I feel. Experiencing a cherry blossom Polaroid land like a true tumblr hipster; Adverts as luminous as the stereotyped pink faces of natives, parks where you can practically trace the footsteps of any generic anime character. This tangible daydream was the first vision I saw when TABINOF was finally finished and I could look back on the adventures and traditions we already lived through together. With each new public selfie a check was placed next to the items on my bucket list and even more items would be added on. They aren't always so obvious though and this was one of those times. The thought of going to Japan whipped me out of my happy, sentimental daze and caused me to shout out loud, disturbing the peace of the satisfied apartment. The tired persona laid upon Dan jumped off from the force of his smile then and the planning lead us here.

_I'm not sure what this is gonna be but with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline through the window, the moon above you, and the streets below._

I'm leaning against the window in our hotel with the dead of night keeping me awake. It's almost like New York here in that no one ever sleeps. How ironic it is that this is the first time in a year that I can fall asleep at a decent time and not one of us is moving from the sight of the city. How a native can be used to this is beyond me. Maybe they have dreams of visiting London with their best friends and they might never make it. Is it a bad thing that my selfish side would gladly dance through those streets? Perhaps it would even grab Dan's hand and whisper, "Let's stay here forever. We can forget our old life and continue on just the two of us until of course,a meteor catches up to you or me." And then he would laugh and pretend to resist before flying through the crowd in a lovely streak of color.

"I never would have thought it possible, Phil." Shutting my eyes from the skyscrapers, and night wanderers, and the Luna of the sky does not relieve my eyelids of the electricity. Stark still I stand as the scenery moves in gusts through my veins along with the hesitant realization of a bucket list fulfilled. A life fulfilled? Soon.

When I open my eyes again my focus is straight ahead, but not on the maze of shining metal homes and occasional green lush of mother nature like it should be. Instead, the time to visualize is stolen by the face of my best friend whom I didn't comprehend to be so close to me in the first place. His features appears so soft as he leans closer and I don't know what to do.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in. Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

As if I haven't felt enough cheesy emotions today this first kiss from Dan sent my mind into overdrive. A kiss is not something to be shared in a platonic relationship but maybe it's just the magic of the night and all the nights spent in this spot that give me a feeling of pleasure. It's the happiness that gets me to kiss him back and hold his heated cheeks. Could it really be possible to get breathless from an intimate touch due to a perfect atmosphere such as this? No. Of course not. It all depends on the feelings at hand. This was just the push needed to get them out of the shadows and prove themselves as real.

Breaking apart from Dan gave me back the lingering pleasure. He smiled at me in the way he does when I tell him an important animal fun fact, or when he finds out I splurged on extra cereal, or when I have a singing fail. It's the smile I never really noticed before, one so filled with love it makes me now want to whistle and skip. As my hand somehow finds his in the craziness that is this moment in our timeline, I realize that I was wrong. The last metaphorical check makes it way on my bucket list and the journey leading up to this has been a flawless storyline. A #1 Bestseller could not have written a better night such as this.

_When the time comes, baby don't run just kiss me slowly. _


End file.
